militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Andrew L. Sevier
|birth_place=Madison Parish, Louisiana, USA |death_place=Tallulah, Madison Parish, Louisiana |death_date= |resting_place=Silver Cross Cemetery in Tallulah |residence=Tallulah, Louisiana |spouse=Irene Newman Jordan Sevier (married 1918-1962, his death) |children=Andrew L. Sevier, Jr. Howard Spencer Sevier Warren Jordan Sevier |relations=Henry Clay Sevier Andrew Jackson Sevier |party= Democrat |religion=Presbyterian Church in the United States |profession=Attorney; law partner of Mason Spencer |alma_mater=Louisiana State University Louisiana State University Law Center |footnotes= }} Andrew Leonard Sevier, Sr. (November 9, 1894 – March 26, 1962), was an attorney from Tallulah, Louisiana, who served for thirty years from 1932 until his death as a Democratic member of the Louisiana State Senate. He represented the 32nd District, which then included Madison, East Carroll, Tensas, and Concordia parishes. He was the scion of a prominent Madison Parish family which traces its descent from John Sevier, a fighter in the American Revolution, former governor of Tennessee, and the namesake of Sevierville and Sevier County near Knoxville in eastern Tennessee. Biography Sevier was one of four sons of George Washington Sevier, Sr. (1858–1925), a native of Port Gibson, Mississippi, and the former Florence Arrenah Leonard (1867–1944) of Madison Parish. George and Florence Sevier married on November 23, 1883. George Sevier, Sr., was a member of the Madison Parish Police Jury, the parish governing body similar to county commissions in other states. He was the Madison Parish tax assessor from 1891 to 1916. A Madison Parish native, Sevier was educated in Tallulah and then received the Bachelor of Arts degree from Louisiana State University in Baton Rouge and the Bachelor of Laws from Louisiana State University Law Center. From January 1, 1918, to October 19, 1919, during World War I, Sevier served as a first lieutenant of the infantry. From the time of his graduation from LSU and entry to the bar until his death, Sevier practiced in the Tallulah law firm of Spencer, Sevier, and Adams. As the long-term state senator, he served during the administrations of six governors. Sevier's brothers were George Washington Sevier, Jr. (1886–1965), Howard Clay Sevier (1888–1944), and Albert Vertner Sevier (1892–1968). There was also a sister, Juanita Sevier Cassidy (1901–1988), later Juanita Burton, who resided for most of her adulthood and died in Tucson, Arizona. A cousin, the attorney Henry Clay "Happy" Sevier, served from 1936 to 1952 as the Madison Parish member of the Louisiana House of Representatives, with his tenure corresponding with that of Senator Andrew Sevier. A cousin's husband, Mason Spencer held the Madison Parish House seat from 1924 to 1936. From 1927 until his death, Andrew Sevier was a director or president of the Farm Loan Association. He was also a president of the Production Credit Association in Tallulah, which was organized in 1934. He helped to organize and served as the first president of Rotary International in Tallulah. He was a member of the Tallulah Golf Club and the Masonic lodge. He was a member and deacon of the Presbyterian Church. On September 18, 1918, Andrew Sevier married the former Irene Newman Jordan (1901–1973). Their sons were Andrew Sevier, Jr. (1922–1995), Howard Spencer Sevier (1924–1980), and Warren Jordan Sevier (1926–1970). Andrew, Jr., and Howard Sevier ran the family's Sevier Plantation. Warren Sevier was the manager of the Tallulah Finance Company. Irene Sevier succeeded her husband in the state Senate when he died midway in his eighth term. Her district colleague was Howard M. Jones of St. Joseph in Tensas Parish, located south of Madison Parish. She was succeeded in 1964 by Charles M. Brown, also of Tallulah. The Seviers died in Tallulah and are interred there at Silver Cross Cemetery. References Category:1894 births Category:1962 deaths Category:Louisiana State Senators Category:People from Tallulah, Louisiana Category:Louisiana Democrats Category:Louisiana State University alumni Category:Louisiana State University Law Center alumni Category:Louisiana lawyers Category:American planters Category:American Presbyterians Category:United States Army officers Category:American military personnel of World War I Category:American people of French descent Category:20th-century American politicians